1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices, and a method of driving display devices, such as organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic layer between two electrodes, namely, between an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode are combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer, which is between the anode and the cathode, to emit light. The OLED has a relatively wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, is relatively thin, and low power consumption.
Generally, in an organic light emitting display device including the OLED, a deterioration of the OLED or a deterioration of a driving transistor (hereinafter, called “a deterioration of a pixel”) can occur over time. The deterioration degree of the pixel increases as a driving time, or as an amount of driving current, increases. When the deterioration of the pixel occurs, the display quality can decrease, and afterimage can occur because a luminance of the deteriorated pixel decreases.
The organic light emitting display device applies a sensing reference voltage to the pixels, senses a sensing current flowing through the pixels according to the sensing reference voltage, and calculates a current variation to compensate the deterioration of the pixel. However, when the sensing current is sensed using the fixed sensing reference voltage, error of the current variation may occur because of a characteristic variation of the pixels. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device might not accurately compensate the deterioration of the pixel.